AT and RS Xover Extravaganza 3: Beemo and the Lost Flower
by ITM
Summary: Sequel to "Adventure Time and Regular Show Xover Extravaganza 2: Cliche Chaos." After the events of the previous book, Beemo and NEPTR are called to the Mushroom Village to search for a legendary treasure in this mystery epic! Read carefully to see if you can figure out this mystery! Will Beemo and NEPTR ever find the Lost Flower, or Finn and Jake?


**Adventure Time and Regular Show Xover Extravaganza 3: Beemo and the Lost Flower**

**By: ITM**

_(Note: I don't own AT or RS, I'm just sharing my writing talents with the website.)_

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

**In the immortal words of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson: "FINALLY! ITM HAS COME BACK TO FANFICTION!" I hope you enjoy this mystery epic of the Adventure Time and Regular Show Xover Extravaganza saga! Fun fact: This story was inspired by the Professor Layton franchise, but don't expect any rip-offs. This is all original! (Except for some of the characters.) Now, enough stalling, let's begin!**

At the Tree Fort, Beemo and NEPTR had just come back from the Candy Kingdom, where Beemo got repaired by Princess Bubblegum. Beemo sat down on the wooden floor and sighed.

"Well," he began. "I'm fixed, but now what? Finn and Jake are still missing, Rix escaped, and we have no leads to where Finn and Jake could've gone to. We're in a slump, NEPTR."

"Aw, don't be so glum," NEPTR replied. "Things have worked out well for us this far. If you ask me, we're on hot streak. Besides, you never know when a lead could come walking through the door."

Officer Davis, the police cat of the Tree Fort, walked in through a window, holding an envelope in his mouth. Davis walked over to the robot duo, and spit the envelope out on the floor in front of them.

"We got mail," Davis said. "From the Mushroom Village."

"The Mushroom Village?" Beemo asked. "What business do they have with Finn and Jake?"

"Well, they did save it from evil pigs once," NEPTR reminded Beemo. "Maybe it's a thank-you letter."

"A thank-you letter years later?" Beemo said, skeptical of the letter's arrival time. "Seems a bit tardy to the party, if you know what I mean." Beemo picked up the letter and read the rest of the return address. Beemo gasped.

"What is it?" NEPTR and Davis asked.

"...Lisa..." Beemo muttered. Beemo quickly opened the envelope. Inside it was a piece of paper with words written on it. Beemo read the letter aloud.

"Dear Beemo, Finn, and Jake," he read. "I am in need of desperate help. You may have heard of a legendary treasure known as the Lost Flower. The Lost Flower is so valuable, even a lowly peasant can be a rich king with the money the Flower can bring him. What's also well-known about the Lost Flower is its magic. The Lost Flower has magic that spans the universe, and other universes. It can open a portal to any reality of the infinite realities of our worlds.  
Recently, devious and devilish treasure hunters have been raiding our village in search of the Lost Flower. It has gotten so violent, some of our people were robbed, kidnapped, or even murdered by these ruffians. I need your help! Please, come to the Mushroom Village post-haste, for I worry that my husband and I are next for the bloodbath. Help us find the Lost Flower, so we can end this madness!

-Lisa

"Who's Lisa?" NEPTR asked. Beemo was silent and still.

"Lisa was an old friend of Beemo's," Davis answered for Beemo. "She used to be Beemo's partner when he went through that treasure-hunting phase, where all they found were rocks and plants. Sometimes, they would find weapons and gems that sold for a high price in the Mushroom Village. However, Lisa met her would-be husband, Maximillion, and she quit the treasure-hunting life to be with and marry Max. Maximillion once struck gold when mining in a cave, and became a rich businessman in the Mushroom Village. Lisa admired Max's personality and heart, and left Beemo to hunt for treasure solo. However, he got bored without Lisa to accompany him, so he became a detective instead. I can't remember the last time Beemo had even mentioned Lisa or his treasure-hunting life."

"...Davis, guard the Tree Fort," Beemo said staring at the letter. He then looked at NEPTR. "NEPTR, come on. We're going." NEPTR understood, and the robot duo left for the Mushroom Village.

* * *

Beemo and NEPTR were in the forest, heading for the Mushroom Village. Beemo had a look on his face that didn't change ever since they left the Tree Fort.

"Beemo," NEPTR said. "I know it must've been tough for you to see Lisa fall for another man, but..."

"WHAT?!" Beemo asked in shock. "NO! I didn't _love _her! She was my friend and partner, and I liked her passion for exploration. However, that spark died when Maximillion came into her life, but I can't blame her. Everyone want's to settle down with someone in their life. I was just sad she gave up the life of a treasure-hunter. But, she's my friend. And I won't let any _more _of my friends disappear. ...Not when Finn and Jake are gone."

"Aw, too bad," a voice from the trees said in a sarcastic-sympethetic tone. "Because if they're dead, I'll gladly send you to the afterlife with them!" Suddenly, a figure jumped out from the tree branches above, and landed in front of Beemo and NEPTR. The figure was all too familiar...

"Rix!" Beemo said, opening his side compartment and pulling out his dagger. "I should've known you sent us the letter, so we would be left out alone in the forest, where you could pick us off and hide our bodies in the trees!"

"What letter?" Rix asked, pulling out his dagger. "I just followed you from the Tree Fort. But in any case, you're dead!" Rix jumped towards Beemo, dagger ready to strike and impale, but a hot pie from NEPTR stopped Rix in his tracks, slamming him to the ground, pie filling covering his face.

"Beemo, let's go!" NEPTR yelled. Beemo and NEPTR ran out of the forest and made it to a patch of the Grasslands, where the Mushroom Village was in sight.

"Now, let's go find Lisa," NEPTR said.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Rix screamed in rage as he leapt from out of the trees and landed right a few yards away from the robot duo. "I WILL NOT LET YOU ESCAPE AGAIN! NOT ANYMORE! YOU DIE, NOW!" Rix pulled out several small, metal strips from his pocket, pressed a button on each one, and threw them at Beemo and NEPTR. However, the metal strips missed them, and landed on the ground in front, or next to them.

"HA!" Beemo laughed. "You missed!"

"Did I?" Rix asked with an evil smirk. Rix ran from Beemo and NEPTR's general area. The robot duo were confused about the goblin's actions, but Beemo noticed a fast-beeping sound, that emitted from the metal strips. Beemo then realized what the metal strips were.

"Oh, crap," Beemo said. Suddenly, the metal strips exploded, and the robot duo were blown away from the blast. Beemo was covered in soot, and NEPTR was blackened, as well. However, NEPTR had the worst of it. NEPTR's claw and tin can on his head were blown off his microwave body. NEPTR screamed in pain, and was flipped over on his head (or top of the microwave, to be exact.) Beemo scowled at the goblin as the blast subsided, and the assassin walked forward, dagger raised.

"And now," he said. "The moment we've all been waiting for-"

_THUNK!_

An arrow had lodged itself in Rix's knee, causing him to fall over and clutch his knee in pain as blood ran out of it like a small river. (Skyrim reference!)

Beemo then saw a second arrow whiz out of the trees and lodge itself in Rix's head, piercing the skull and hitting the brain, killing him instantly. Beemo was trying to catch his breath as he stared into the treetops of the forest, searching for the shooter. The shooter was nowhere in sight. Beemo picked up NEPTR's body, claw, and tin can, and lugged it to the Mushroom Village, stopping only once to look back at the forest where the shooter had been.

* * *

_"The last thing I need is another one searching for the Flower. Enjoy your visit, Beemo. For this will be the place of your grave!"_


End file.
